shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Magiko/Personality and Relationships
Personality Mr. Magiko has revealed throughout all of his years to be a tricksters and as he epithet says, he is a slimy magician. Not really much of a villain but more of man who do things for more of his own personal gain than that of others, unlike some of the other members of the bar staff. Magiko is sneaky, he takes joy in gathering information and giving it out. He is a natural showman so as such he likes to bluff a lot and tries to get his enemies to envision that he is this big and bad guy. So he talks alot and doesn't seem to shut up, which gets somewhat annoying to others. He likes to boast about his magic and his snakes, he has a strange obsession with snakes. He likes to feel the snakes on his skin, thus why he keep several snakes in his sleeves and in the basket he keeps on his back. But he doesn't like to be interrupted either, this was shown during one of his shows he had yelled at a costumer who came in. But in the end most of the time Magiko often gets some cowardice in him and will send his snakes into battle for him. He likes to be a safe distance away from others and were he doesn't need to go into combat. But a good trait that Big mama has is that he takes a great pride in his job and has a sense of loyalty to the bar. But Magiko is still a thief and as such he does wish to steal some of the rarest items in the world. Relationships Big Mama's House At big mama's house most of the employees seem to be scared of his snakes and try to stay away from him. But either way he is kind of respected mostly out of the fear, but besides the burlesque girls. He is another form of entertainment at the bar and as such he is loved because of his magic act. But whenever it comes to protect the bar from anyone, he goes straight into battle like all of the other employees. This was shown whenever Blackbeard and his crew had attack the bar, he had jumped off the stage and then summoned his snakes to him. He also had commented that he is going to down with it. Big Mama Big Mama seems to like Mr. Magiko's magic and as such she had made him a permit entertainment besides the burlesque entertainment she has. However most of the time, Mr. Magiko is a spy for Big Mama and often is the eyes and ears around the bar and the streets. So she speaks very highly of skills on spying and information gathering. Ms.Chi Chi It would appear that Ms. Chi Chi doesn't seem to fear Magiko's own snakes or him, they both have a respect for each other. Ms. Chi Chi has commented that she is rather proud of having mama picking Magiko as an employee and as such Magiko also has commented that he likes Chi Chi's style. X-Pod It would appear that X-Pod and Magiko are friends as well, from working for so long together. They both seem to know alot about each other and X-Pod doesn't fear Magiko's snakes at all, because he knows that most of the snakes listen to their master and wouldn't go rouge. So their mutual respect for each other is like all of the other employees, after working together for so long they are like a family now. Yokozuna Brothers The Brothers and Magiko have very little interaction with each other, since the brothers are mostly outside guarding the door. Mr. Magiko either out spying and gathering information or doing a show. But from what was mention by Big Mama, it would appear that Mr. Magiko is in debt to the brothers who had saved his life once before. Mr. Magiko has revealed that he had been friends with the brothers long before he had joined the employees. So it is still unknown to what or whom the brothers saved Mr. Magiko from, but it is believed to have been a pirate or a marine from the talk of the situation. Tirio Masco Tirio and Mr. Magiko seem to be a bit of cohorts, as shown whenever Magiko often gives info about Lirio and the execution force to Tirio. So Tirio is thankful for the information and as such, Magiko seems to have want payment. So Of course Tirio gives Magiko some beauty tips, of course this is often in a comical way. But either way they have known each other for such a long time, they have a quick friendship and mutual respect for each other. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages